Work is continuing on the application of probabilistic methods in understanding biological information systems. A study of the Stein model of neural integration and firing is near completion. Two deterministic methods of solving the delay and advance type partial differential equations have been developed which are in excellent agreement with Monte Carlo simulations of the process. Significant errors in the literature have been corrected and a theory developed to deal with neurons having a time varying threshold. Study of biological macromolecules is proceeding in several areas. Algorithms for the similarity analysis of proteins and DNA sequences have been developed which are very efficient and allow rapid data bank searches. Similar algorithms have been found which have metric properties. The relative frequencies in the use of synonymous codons in DNA has been analyzed. These frequencies should change under the fixation of mutations unless they are in dynamic balance. Such a dynamic balance has been found for certain classes of sequences and this has led to an estimation of fixation rates in such cases. Methods for the comparative analysis of secondary structure of nucleic acid sequences are in the early stages of development. The plan is to identify pairs of sequences with the potential for similar structure. Thus far we can show tRNAs and 5sRNAs are related in this way. Evolutionary relations are not used in the algorithms. A third area of study deals with the foundations of quantum mechanics. An interpretation is being developed which resulves the measurement paradox and avoids the clash of quantum mechanics, in its usual interpretation, with realist philosophy.